Leap of Faith
by B Cardoso
Summary: Someone calls him for help and he will relieve a nightmare. Just because it's her. AU Lit ON HOLD


Title: Leap of Faith

Author: Bru Cardoso

Summary: Someone calls him for help and he will relieve a nightmare; just because it's her. AU Lit

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: I feel as insecure about this as I felt when I first posted "Sex or Love", so I really need you guys to tell me what you think; if I should continue this or just delete it. As always, reviews are highly appreciated.

**

* * *

This is slightly AU-ish, so here is what you have to know: **

- Everything between Rory/Jess happened just like in the show

- Everything between Lor/Luke happened just like in the show, but after Lor slept with Chris she regretted it, so they are not together but she is not with Luke either

- Rory made up with Lor and is living with her. She didn't go back to Yale and even after all the fiascos she didn't break up with Logan

Now on with the story….

* * *

**Chap 01**

He hears a ringing from far away that seems to get closer and louder with every passing moment, until he wakes up to realize it's his cell phone ringing on his nightstand. With his eyes still half closed, he reaches for the phone and flips it open without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he greets with sleep heavy in his voice.

"Hey, Jess," comes an uncertain greeting.

He sighs as he recognizes her voice, "What do you want from me at-" he looks at his bedside clock and finishes exasperated, "three in the morning?"

"I need help. I don't know who else to go to," she answers, her voice shaky with tears.

He throws himself against the headboard, "You can go to your parents. Or Luke. They'll be glad to help you."

"Don't do this," she pleads. "You have to know how hard it is for me to ask you for help." She pauses, "I'll beg if that's what you want; I don't care."

He sighs tiredly, "Why do you need me?"

She laughs bitterly, "You know there is only one person whom I'd call you for."

"What about her?" he asks, starting to get a bit worried.

"It's bad Jess, it's really bad. I don't know what to do. I think you might be the only one who can help her. We need to talk in person. Can you come to Stars Hollow, or I'll go to Philly…" she tries to compromise.

He rubs his temples, "I'll go to Stars Hollow tomorrow."

She sighs in relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I'm not promising anything. I don't even know what the problem is."

"Still, I appreciate it. See you tomorrow, Jess."

"Bye, Lorelai."

* * *

He opens the door of the diner, hearing the bells ring and feeling all eyes on him. He ignores the curious glances he receives and walks up to the counter. 

Luke looks at him surprised, "Jess, what are you doing here? You in trouble?"

Jess sits at the counter and smirks, shaking his head, "Thanks. It's nice to see you too, uncle Luke."

Luke smiles, "Sorry. I just didn't expect your visit, but it's good to see you."

"You too."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Lorelai called me."

Luke looks down, "Oh."

"You know what it's about?"

"I have a wild idea. And if she called you I'm guessing it got worse."

"What happened?" Jess asks frowning, the uneasy feeling he's had since the phone call with Lorelai growing.

"I think it's better if Lorelai tells you."

"You two having trouble in paradise?" he asks half mocking, but truly concerned.

"We're not together anymore," Luke informs him while wiping the counter absentminded.

"What happened?" he questions, but just then Lorelai arrives and Luke turns around and goes to the kitchen without another word.

Lorelai stands in front of Jess, looking hurt from Luke's leaving. "Hey Jess, can we sit?" she asks pointing to a table in the far corner, next to the window.

Jess nods and walks over to the table, followed by Lorelai.

"What's happening? You and Luke aren't talking, you called me asking for help and Luke is all creepy about what could be the 'problem'?"

"Jess… a lot has happened in these last few months," Lorelai starts.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" he asks impatiently.

She sighs, "I've called you 'cause you're the only one who could always reach Rory and because Luke told me you had a similar problem," she pauses. "I don't know if she told you, but after you went to see her and gave her your book she came back home and we made up. Unfortunately, she didn't go back to Yale or break up with Logan."

Jess shakes his head, feeling disappointed, "Still, I don't se how it has anything to do with me."

"All she did was go out with Logan, go to parties with Logan, go to stupid secret society getaways with Logan… God! I knew what she was doing, but I thought it was all just a phase. And then Logan's father told him he would go work in London as soon as he graduated. Of course, Rory being Rory was willing to do the long distance and wait for him."

Jess cuts in, getting annoyed, "If you brought me here to try to convince her-"

"Let me finish the story," she interrupts. "At his farewell party his father announced his engagement…to another girl."

Jess freezes, "What?"

"Logan knew about it all, he had been stringing her along the whole time! He told her he was sorry, but it was a business marriage and they could still see each other now and then, but they could never be more than fuck buddies."

"Lorelai, I get this must be hard for Rory, but I…"

"She was devastated, Jess. I knew she had been using some stuff when she was with Logan, at parties and all that... But after they broke up it got out of control. She was either drunk or high all the time. In the beginning I thought it was her way of wallowing, but it's only getting worse. Now, when she isn't sleeping she is completely stoned. She doesn't listen to me, I can't reach her anymore," Lorelai tells him, crying desperately.

He stares at her shocked, not knowing what to say. He never expected Rory to do something like that; the Rory he _knew_ would never do something like that.

"What do you want from me?" he finally asks.

She clears her throat, "Uhm… Luke told me you have some… experience in the matter."

He knows it's futile and pointless to deny so he nods, "Well, that's one of the things that got me here in the first place."

"I was hoping you could help her. If I go to my parents they'll try to put her in some psycho clinic. I think that's the last alternative."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Luke said you never went to any clinic or took any medication. I thought maybe she could get clean the same way you did," she says hopeful.

Jess shakes his head, "I was never an addicted; I just used it to get high for fun or to escape. In the end, I wanted to get clean, so I just stopped. But if she is as bad as you say… then she doesn't want to stop."

Lorelai looks down and nods. "Well, thanks for your time anyway," she says, standing up.

"But," Jess sighs painfully, "a long while ago I helped someone in the same situation," he says, also standing up.

"Can you-"

He shrugs, "I'd have to see her."

* * *

Lorelai opens the door and leads Jess to Rory's room. He carefully steps inside and looks around. Her mirror is broken, books are thrown around, ripped, with random pages lying everywhere, her clothes on the floor, the place is a mess. In the middle of the room she lies on the bed on her belly, her sweaty hair sticking on her forehead and back. She looks like a lifeless rag doll. 

"Since when?"

"I-I don't know," she stammers. "She got worse in the last couple of months."

He walks closer to her, "What she's been using?"

"I don't know… maybe coke."

"Heroin?" he asks.

She shakes her head helplessly, "I don't know."

He knees down besides her and takes her arm in his hands, stretching it to see a handful of little red and purple dots on her pale skin.

He sighs and stands up, "If I do this it's going to be my way. You do what I say, you let me do what I think it's best and you don't question me."

She nods enthusiastically, "Okay, whatever you say. Just fix her. I'll do anything; just make her better."

He turns to Rory and knees down again, running his fingers through her hair, whispering, "What have you done?"


End file.
